


Chat Noir's Tumblr Asks - the sequel

by Sunnywet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnywet/pseuds/Sunnywet
Summary: For the amazing Maerynn, a short sequel to her hilarious prompt "Chat Noir's Tumblr Asks":https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246710/chapters/31163655Thank you for your pawsomeness ^^,





	Chat Noir's Tumblr Asks - the sequel

_[Alya ^.^]: Hurry up girl and come to class ASAP, you won’t believe this!_

Marinette let out a frustrated groan. At least her best friend’s text helped her to wake up in time for once, but the lack of information did not helped her grumpy mode this morning. Her mother was nowhere to seen, so she simply skipped breakfast too and drank only a glass of orange juice instead. As she descended the stair to the bakery, she heard a muffled crowd’s noise through the closed door.

“It seems they have a busy morning today. I so do not want to deal with it Tikki. Will be okay yesterday’s leftover cookies form the kitchen?”

“Don’t worry Marinette, it’s fine once in a while” came the little god’s voice from her handbag.

The girl sneaked in the kitchen quickly with the attempt to grab some breakfast for themselves when her mother’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“… Ladybug and Chat Noir too, they are really polite.” An unknown woman’s muted voice, then her mother spoke again. “While yes, we are really happy that he likes our pastries, however we don’t know them very well.” A short pause again. “No, I don’t think so, my daughter never mentio… No, I have not read myself yet, excuse me, but we have a really busy morning…”

Marinette shook her head. Reporters, again. They happen to appear once in a while, when the superhero duo fights near the bakery. She collected their sweets and exited the building through the backdoor.

Her way to the school was short and fast as always, but she did not fail to notice the starers and the fingers pointed in her direction. Did she wore her shirt inside out or forgot to brush her hair? Tikki would have mentioned it…

“Hey, Mari, can I call you “princess” too, or is it only his privilege?” asked a grinning Kim from the other side of the courtyard, a doubled over from laughing Alix and a facepalming Max at his sides. She just shook her head without an answer. Kim have a bad habit to talk rubbish time to time.

The classroom was nearly empty when she sat down to her usual spot. She barely had time to sneak a cookie to Tikki in her purse when an out of breath Alya practically wrecked through the door.

“Marinette, girl, finally!” The redhead, phone in hand as usual sat next to her. She recorded so many videos about Paris’ superheroes she used to hold her phone action ready. “Did you see it already? What do you think about it? Is it true that…”

“See what? I just arrived Al, and please, breath, okay?”

“I sent you the link earlier! Chat’s Tumblr!”

“Chat’s what?” she raised an eyebrow and get her phone from her pocket. Indeed she had an unread message from Alya. She opened the link and started to read the mentioned Tumblr page of the certain cat superhero.

Both girl was so occupied with the webpage that none of them noticed a frustrated Adrien Agreste entering the room and sit down at his desk.

“Olive in his… What’s this rubbish? And ironing, but he wears leather, one do not iron leather…” the frown deepened in the black haired girls face. The blond boy slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head on the table in front of him. “Ah, so that’s why were reporters in WHAT?!” she shrieked it in high-pitched voice. Both girl failed to notice as Adrien rhythmically beat his head on the table. “I will kill that mangy alley cat! How dare he!”

“He mentions you later too! Look, there!” said Alya.

“Desperately single… Oh yes he is… Bananas, what the…? Of course he’s a cat, a mangy, good-for-nothing, alley one… Interior cat, yes, defi… What the.. Naked? Oh no, not this! And he would date a baker’s dau… Oh no, that’s it, I’m going to strangle him, how dare he…”

“It’s probably some idiot trying to impersonate him, don’t you think?” asked Alya with a glint in her eyes and smirk on face.

Adrien straightened up with, unbeknownst to the girls behind him, hope in his face.

“Oh no, it’s definitely him, I recognize his humour from a mile, and he’s the only one who call me princess anyway…”

She was so furious she realized too late what was she saying. Adrien let out a quiet, frustrated groan, while Alya’s grin widened in her face.

“Ohlálá, so he REALLY call you "princess”. And if no one knows, and here I mean your best friend, yours truly too, about it, that means it’s really Chat Noir’s blog after all, no?“

"A-A-Alya… I… No.. I mean…” stuttered Marinette, her face is so red that Ladybug’s polka-dotted suit would look like gray-scale next to it. 

But the reporter just tapped on her phone and turned around, so her camera’s angle of view included one grinning Alya, one mortified Marinette and thanks to the wide screen, one horror-struck Adrien too.

“You heard the news, Ladybloggers! The questioned Tumblr page, The-Real-Chat-Noir is indeed managed by our favourite leather-clad superhero himself! You heard the confirmation in live broadcast from the one and only baker’s daughter herself, hashtag princess! Next time we will have an exclusive interview with the cat’s princess and hopefully get some juicy details too! Is there a blossoming romance over the rooftops of Paris? Is there, as Chat said, troubles in paradise with Ladybug? Stay tuned guys, be safe and be Miraculous!”

If anyone heard a cracking laughter come from Adrien schoolbag, nobody felt the need to bring it up.

~~~

“Chat Alleycat Noir!”

‘U-uh. That doesn’t sounds good…’ Chat shifted in his seat on the beam of the tower.

Every time when Ladybug is pissed with him she gives him middle names. Last time he was “Jokehead” because he cracked one too many puns during battle. But fighting a baguette-themed akuma and not cracking puns is unbreadable.

“My Lady, it’s lovely to see you tonight…”

“Don’t say "My Lady” to me you glutton, mangy cat! I know you loves to joking around but that was out of the line! Do you have any freaking idea what you did to that poor girl?“

Glutton? Joking? Poor girl? Chat was confused for a second before he realized what his Lady talks about. "Ah, I see you found it…”

“Found it? Found it?! It’s all over the news, Chat! Where was your right mind, when you…”

“It was not me, okay?” Chat inelegantly cut her. 

“What do you say it wasn’t you? Who else calls m- Marinette "princess”, huh?“ Ladybug managed to correct herself before Chat could notice it.

Chat sighed and got up. "Plagg. It was Plagg, my kwami. I’m sorry. I try to get the password from him, but I had no luck so far.”

Ladybug deadpanned. “Your kwami.”

Chat nodded, but refused to look at his partner.

Ladybug folded her arms in front of him. “You want to tell me that your kwami manages your social media, alone, and you did not even take a look on it?”

Chat groaned and hide his face in his palms, a frustrated groan escaped through his claws. “I know, I know, I’m sorry.” He let his hands down a bit, but his eyes fixated on his partner’s feet. “I have too many accounts already as a civilian and didn’t have time to look at them all, and he somehow changed the password and I can’t reset it yet. I tried everything, Camembert, other cheese, even "princess”, he just loves to tease me about it…“

He looked so miserable that Ladybug took pity on him. "So… you have no pink hair at all? With turquoise polka dots?”

This time he looked up to her face. “What? No, not at all, I’m nice and blond bien sûr, thank you very much!”

Ladybug laughed at his irritated face. “Okay, okay, I believe you. But you have to fix this ASAP. I already got tired of the anonymous ask about my kissing skills.” She unhooked her yo-yo from her hip. “I’ll ask my kwami to send him a PM from our Tumblr, will that help?”

“Your Tumblr? Plural?” Chat raised an eyebrow at the grinning heroine.

“Oh well yes, we do this together. Tikki is less bored this way, and I have more time for… civilian things, to say so.” Ladybug turned around. “You have to apologize to that girl, even her parents are thrilled about your praises, and fix this mess the sooner the better.” She managed to told him over her shoulder before she disappeared into the night.

Chat stared after her for a while before he launched himself towards his favourite bakery. After all, he have a princess to placate and hopefully some cookies to vanish…


End file.
